Warriors: A New Life
by Tigerlily of Shadowclan
Summary: The beginning of a new life for the warrior cats. Follow them on an adventure like no other. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

WARRIORS:

A New Life

Chapter 1:

**When I woke it was just before dawn and I blinked through the blinding white light that filtered through the medicine den.**

"**Diamondtail! Wake up you lazy pile of mousedung!"**

"**Yes Pitterpool." I said as I blinked the last traces of sleep away.**

"**Longshadow's bite on his shoulder has been acting up again, I suggest you go and tend to it." She said as she pointed with her tail to the small den area by the nursery, called the healing den, where the badly injured and sick cats slept.**

"**Would you like me to give him some poppy seeds to help him sleep? He's going to need the energy if he's going to the gathering tonight."**

"**Yes, that's a good idea. You go see to him while I check in on Callie and her kits." She said as she stalked out of the medicine den.**

**After she left I made sure I grabbed some marigold and poppy seeds, I also grabbed extra cobwebs for those who needed theirs changed. _I should probably check Longshadow's other wounds too._ I thought as I crossed the clearing towards the healing den. When I walked in Longshadow was already awake, so were all the Darkclan cats; Darksoul, Razorclaw, Flamesoul, Silentsoul, and Bloodfang. Longshadow got up and limped to a spot where no one was sleeping so I could look at his wounds.**

"**Ah, Diamondtail, it's nice to see you again, are you having a nice morning?" he asked.**

"**I am having a wonderful morning so far. And what about you? Are you and the Darkclan warriors getting along?"**

"**I'm having a nice morning, it'd be better if i was aloud out of this stuffy old healing den though."**

"**You need time to heal before we let you go back to your warrior duties. At least you get to go to the gathering tonight."**

"**Yeah, i guess. So what do you have for me today?"**

"**Well, I got some poppy seeds to help you sleep before the gathering, and some more cobwebs for your scratches." I said as he watched me chew up the marigold leaves and start pulling off his old cobwebs. After all his cobwebs were off I started licking the marigold juice into his wounds, being very careful of the deep gash in his shoulder from a wolf bite. Once I was done with that I started to apply fresh cobwebs onto his wounds, "I think that should do it for now, tell me if any of those start to bother you again, now make sure you get some sleep." I said as I walked off to the group of Darkclan warriors that were huddled in the corner.**

**After I finished with Darksoul and his clan I walked out into the clearing to find that it was sunhigh already. I walked over and sat in a sunny spot by the medicine den and looked around at all the cats working on the camp entrance and rebuilding one of the camp walls. That's when I saw Sandstorm working on the entrance to the nursery, she always looks sad now that Firestar's gone. Ever since the pack of wolves came down from the mountain and attacked Thunderclan everyone has been so sad. We did not only lose our beloved leader, we also lost a litter of kits, an apprentice named Barkpaw, and many others were badly injured. Jayfeather, who was Pitterpool's mentor, was badly injured when the leader of the wolves bested the blind cat and managed to break both his back legs, neither one of them were able to heal right, he can barely walk or get up by himself, so now he's stuck being an elder. Some cats were able to make it through the battle with minor scratches and other wounds that have already healed.**

**Since I wasn't hungry and it didn't look like anyone needed help with anything, I decided to go and see my sister Robintail and her four kits Smokeykit, Silentkit, Silverkit, and Streamkit. I got up and walked across the clearing to the nursery, I stopped at the entrance and nodded to Sandstorm, then I walked through the thick tunnel and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I walked farther in and I could make out my sister Robintail watching her four kits with an amused look as they play fought with her tail.**

"**Diamondtail, I'm so glad to see you! My kits have been wanting to play with you again, they havent stoped talking about you since last time you came to see us. Well, all except for one…" She said the last part in just more than a whisper. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking, it's been hard for her, having a kit who will never be able to speak.**

"**It's okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise you."**

"**It's not that, I'm just worried, you know? I'll never be able to know what he's thinking and I'll never here his voice. And how do you think the clan will treat him once he's an apprentice?"**

"**Hey, just think about how good of a warrior he'll be, I mean, look at him!" I said as I batted him before he could go after my tail. That seemed to make her feel better, I could tell because her eyes lit up with pride. "Well, I have to get going, I have to check everyone over before the gathering." I said as I nudged her cheek and walked out of the nursery.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_I woke from my sleep by a wolf howling in the distance, I looked out the entrance to the warriors' den and saw that dawn wasn't far from now, I decided to check the freshkill pile to see if our patrol would need to hunt. I got up and blinked the last of my sleep away, as I walked out into the clearing I realized it was almost a full moon and I could just barely make out the shape of Graystripe standing guard outside the camp entrance. I walked to the freshkill pile and frowned at how small it was, the dawn patrol would deffinitely be hunting while they were gone. I sat and waited patiently for the other cats that were going to join me in my patrol._

"_Where's Dustpelt? Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Ferncloud asked as she stalked across the clearing to where I was sitting._

"_I believe he is sleeping right now, would you mind waking him? And if any of the others are in the warriors' den could you tell them we're leaving early?"_

"_Why are we leaving early?"_

"_We need the extra time to start hunting. Graystripe will tell Firestar when he wakes."_

"_Yes, that's a very clever idea Longshadow. I'll go wake the others." She said as she turned and walked off towards the warriors' den._

_As we were about to leave for the dawn patrol I heard a screeching and footsteps outside the camp walls. I quickly went out the thorn tunnel to be shoved back in just as quick. "What's going on?" I asked as more cats shoved their way into camp. I could tell they were'nt from Thunderclan, and I could smell their fear scent. Something had happened._

"_It's the wolves! They came down from the mountains and attaked us! We didn't know what to do, we couldn't fight them off! They brought their whole pack, there's at least ten or twelve of them!" One of the cats screamed with horror._

"_Quiet Bloodfang. I shall take care of this. I am Darksoul, leader of Darkclan, our camp has been attacked by these wolves and we were drivin out. We came to ask for your help." He said very calmly, his fear scent gave him away though._

"_You must speak with our leader Firestar," I said to him, "Go fetch Firestar." I ordered Dustpelt as I turned towards him. "Now," I said turning back to the one named Darksoul, "Tell me, did the pack follow you here?"_

"_I.. I.. I don't know. We didn't look back while we ran, we didn't slow down either, we ran until we crossed your borders then followed your scent here."_

"_Thank you Longshadow, I can handle it from here." Firestar said as he up from behind me._

"_Yes, Firestar." I said as I bowed my head. I walked away towards the dawn patrol. "We'll need to check the borders west of Riverclan." As I turned once again towards the thorn tunnel I heard growling and more footsteps, Graystripe came racing into the camp just barely missing me as he stopped in the entrance and announced,_

"_The wolves followed them! They also found our scent, they're attacking us now!" He screeched._

"_Graystripe, find as many warriors you can to stay near the entrance," he ordered Graystripe, "Longshadow, wake everyone, then round up at least three cats to guard the elders' den, afterwards I want you to guard the nursery with another cat." He ordered before turning back to the Darkclan warriors._

_I ran as fast as I could to the warriors' den, when I got there everyone was already awake, I quickly called to Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt and told them where to go and what to do. I also called over Ferncloud and told her wake the apprentices and tell them what was happening so they would be battle ready. After gathering up who I needed I sped out of the warriors' den, across the clearing, to the nursery where Robintail and Callie were pacing frantically, I made them go inside to calm their kits where they would be safe. Brackenfur stood on the other side of the entrance ready to spring at anything._

_All the other warriors and the apprentices were lined up near the entrance to the camp, including the Darkclan warriors, with their muscles tense and ready for battle. I heard a low growling noise from outside the camp entrance, then what sounded like a dog bark but much tougher, and there were suddenly seven wolves bursting their way through the camp. I saw several of the warriors spring at the nearest wolves and in less than a moment the clearing was bursting with battle. I was tense, ready to spring at any wolf who got within a fox length of me, when the camp wall near the elders' den crumbled to the ground, and on top of the pile of stone were four more wolves, and in less then a second they were jumping into the battle with teeth barred and claws ready to rip apart anything its way. Two of the wolves were sticking close together, and started to walk towards the nursery with hunger in their eyes. The one closest to me was a grayish silver color, he got just a bit too close for my liking and I sprang with claws outstretched, towards the huge wolf. I managed to land on his shoulders and I sunk my claws in deep while I fastened my teeth into the back of his neck, I've never fought a wolf before, so I didn't realize how strong they are, he shook me off and reared up and his back legs to try and land on top of me, I quickly darted between his legs and unbalanced him, he wobbled but quickly spun around and raked his claws across my flank, I retaliated his shot by slicing his nose open, his nose spurted with blood, staining his muzzle red, he sprang for me, I wasn't quick enough this time, he landed on me with all his wieght and I couldn't breathe, I rolled onto my back and kicked my back legs with claws unsheathed down his belly, he yowled with fury as he jumped back. He sank his teeth deep into my neck, just a little farther and I would be dead, I decided to play dead, I'm wasn't sure if it'd work, I let my body go completely limp, not even twitching the slightest whisker, it worked, he threw me on the ground a tail length away, he turned and I sped forward, jumping towards him with all my strength, and raked my claws hard down his back, he whirled around and his claws caught me right above the eye, the blood started to well out, getting in my eyes until I could see nothing but red, I frantically slashed at the air with my claws, looking the wolf so I could claw his ear off. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I was flying through the air, which I believe was at least a fox length, when I hit the hard rock of the camp wall._

"**Longshadow! Longshadow wake up!" Yelled Darksoul,**

**I looked around and realized I was still in the healing den with the Darkclan cats. **_**Thank Starclan! It was only a dream! **_**I thought. But it wasn't a dream, it was a memory of the battle between the wolves, something I'll never be able to forget.**

"**Longshadow!" He yelled again,**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm up. Sorry." I said, embarrassed.**

"**Finally! You've probably woken all four of the clans by now with your mumbling."**

"**Sorry, I'll go get some fresh air." I told him as I got up and walked out of the healing den. It was dark outside and I could taste the frost in the air, leafbare is on its way.**


	3. Chapter 3

My story might be a bit confusing now, I keep changing the point of view. But don't worry, I'm probably gonna stick with the sisters Diamondtail and Robintail's POV. Just to let you know, this chapter is in Robintail's POV. It's kind of a short chapter though... but enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3:

**"It is time!" yelled Bramblestar, obviously signaling for everyone to leave for the gathering. I won't be going to the gathering tonight, I must stay with my four healthy kits.**

**"Momma, why can't you go to the gathering?" Silverkit asked, her round eyes filled with curiosity.**

**"Because I must stay here and take care of my soon-to-be apprentices." I said with a smile.**

**"But, that's not fair. you should be able to g--" someone cut her off.**

**"Robintail! Robintail I need you!" screamed Callie.**

**"I'm in the nursery, what do need?"**

**"One of my kits are missing!" she screamed on the verge of panicking.**

**"I thought they were with you?" i asked walking out of the nursery and into the clearing.**

**"They were! I don't know where Spotkit is! He was here just a moment ago, I swear he was playing with Stripekit and Sprinklekit. I went to grab them some freshkill, but when i turned back around he was gone!" **

**"Callie, calm down. We're going to find him. Search all the dens, and have your other kits help you, this will be good training for them. I'm going to check outside the camp, have Smokekit help you to, see if he can pick up Spotkit's scent, he's good at tracking." I told her before trotting through the camp entrance. As soon as i stepped outside the camp i found Spotkit's trail. It seemed to be leading to where the gathering was. **_**Oh no! no, no, no, no! If he tries to cross the tree bridge he'll die! **_**I thought before racing after his scent, I needed to beat him there, and if I don't, Starclan knows what will happen to him! I ran faster, pushing myself farther ahead, his trail took an unexpected turn to the right, I was running so fast that i stopped about a fox length ahead of where his trail turned. I went back and kept following his trail, more slowing this time, not quite a run, and his trail took another short turn. As I ran i caught the scent of fox, and it was fresh. I ran faster, his trail led right through a bramble bush, he must have found a hole he could squeeze through, luckily the bush was short, I leaped over it to find a sight that chilled me to the bone. A fox was tearing apart the young kit, stripping his fur right off, just ripping and tearing the poor creature. I was so filled with rage and horror that i couldn't control myself, before I even knew what i was doing I lunged at the fox, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. I landed square on the fox's shoulders and I sank my teeth deep into the back of his neck, he tried to shake me loose, but I just dug my claws in deeper into his back with every one of his efforts. He turned his head ready to grab me between his powerful jaws and fling me off of him, I was quick, I let go of his back and neck and quickly jumped off him, the fox was quicker, he grabbed me by the tail and pulled me the opposite direction, he pinned me down with one paw and let go of my tail. I could see the hunger in his eyes, I could see the shrill fear of my face in the reflection, he was close enough to my face now that he could easily clamp his teeth around my throat and kill me. **_**Starclan save me! **_**I screamed in my head, and as if on cue a blurry gray shape came from nowhere, and the massive paw that was pinning me down was gone.**

**"You alright?" I heard someone ask me, i have no idea who it was, but i could tell it was a tom "Hey, you, are you alright?" the tom said padding over to where i was still lying on the ground.**

**"Yes, I think so..." I said as I sat up. It was a pure white tom-cat who was speaking to me, I've never seen him before, he must not be a clan cat, but he doesn't look like a rogue either, and definitely not a kittypet. I looked behind him to see a pile of cats wrestling with the fox that had pinned me down, that's when i remembered Spotkit. "Spotkit! Is he okay, please tell me he's okay!" I yelled at the tom while I twisted my head around to find the fluffy gray spotted kit. I couldn't find him, wait, was that him? I walked over to the pile of fur laying on the ground, and as I got closer I could see that it was Spotkit. He was barely recognizable, he was completely covered in blood and he was shredded into a pile of nothing but bones and fur. My stomach churned at the sight of the kit's dead body, I couldn't move, I was frozen in horror. "No..." I said in disbelief, "No... no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed shaking my head back and forth so hard it should have fallen off. My legs shook and I fell to the ground, I couldn't breath, everything was spinning.**

**"Hey!" I heard the tom scream before my head hit the ground with a thud, everything went black.**

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review this chapter if you want me to keep going. Thanks for reading!!!

~Diamondtail

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter may be a little confusing, sorry. But I'll help you out. The first part is Diamondtail's POV. and... the 'XXXXX' means I'm switching POV to Robintail. If I ver put 'OOOOO' it means I'll be switching to Longshadow's POV (which won't happen very often). And if it's in italics it's either a thought or a dream. And when you see '~~~' that means the flashback and/or dream is over and it's back to reality.

* * *

Chapter 4:

**In the distance Diamondtail heard a scream, "NO!" Diamondtail froze. That was her sister Robintail's voice. She pricked her ears to try and hear more but her sister was to far away. She had a sudden feeling that Robintail was in trouble. While the rest of the clanwas crossing the tree bridge she slipped into the shadows where noone could see her, after all her clanmates were over the bridge she sped off back towards camp. While she was running she caught the fresh scent of fox, she kept running, **_**Please let my sister be alright!**_** She prayed to Starclan. She wasn't paying close enough attention to notice that she had passed her sister's trail unti she was several fox lengths away from where it turned. She quickly turned back around and followe it. She jumped over the bramble bush landing with a quiet thud on her paws. No amount of training could have prepared the medicine cat apprentice for what she was seeing. There was blood splattered everywhere, and when she looked for her sister she found nothing but a dead fox and a half eaten kit. She shuddered at the thought of a kit becoming prey for the large fox. But where was her sister? She could deffinately scent her sister, along with many other scents she didn't recognize, all mixed in with the strong reek of blood.**

**XXXXX**

_**"Robinkit?" Robinkit where are you?!" I heard my mother Redclaw scream. I tried to call out to her but my voice was lost in the wind. I got up slowly, walking unsteadily out from under the log I in, and out into the heavy rain. Once I stepped out of my shelter I was pelted by the rain, leaving my fur sticking out in all directions. When I stepped into the snow, now reduced to slush, my whole body gave a violent shiver and I started running clumsily toward my mother's panicked voice. As I was running I stumbled over a fallen tree branch hidden in the snow and landed face-first into the mushy white blanket, when I hit the ground my head smacked against a sharp rock with a defening crack.**_

**I woke up with a start and a sudden jolt of pain went through my body, my breath caught in my throat as i held back a yelp. I heard cats whispering behind me, "Hey, I don't care who she is, but you ARE going to treat her like she's in our clan."**

**"But what if she's a Fireclan spy? I'm not allowing a spy into the medicine den!" Another cat yelled at the first.**

**"Silence! You will not defy your leader! You will treat her wounds and I want you to asign either a warrior or an apprentice to care for her."**

**"Yes Fallenstar. I will have Dreamfur look after her."**

**"Thank you Nightwatcher." Fallenstar said before padding out of the medicine den. Robintail tried to get up to see where she was but once she was on her paws she quickly collapsed back onto the ground.**

**"Oh, you are awake now. Good, that makes my job that much easier." The fluffy black tom with the name of Nightwatcher said as he walked over to his pile of herbs that were stored behind a rock.**

**"Wh-where am I?" Robintail struggled to get the words out.**

**"You are in the Waterclan medicine den." He said turning back to her with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. "And where might you be from?" He asked while chewing the herbs into a strange poultice she has never seen before.**

**"I am from Thunderclan. My name is Robintail, and I would like to leave and go back to my clan if you don't mind." She said while she stared into his strange gray-silver eyes.**

**"I am sorry, but you will not be leaving anytime soon. Your wounds need time to he--"**

**"I don't care about my wounds! My kits are alone, and I have no idea what this Waterclan is! I need to go home! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She screeched as she stood up. She was furious now, and she glared into his eyes with more intensity then she knew she ever had. Before he had the time to answer she sped out the vine entrance, almost running into a gray tom in her hasty escape. She heard the surprised murmurs of cats as she ran past them as fast as she could.**

**"Somebody grab her!" She heard the medicine cat yell at the warriors that were staring after her with confusion clouding their eyes. One of the cats, a pure black tom with dazzling green eyes, sped after her. She pushed harder, looking for a way out, she saw one just up ahead, it was made out of an ivy plant and there was a small hole in the middle of it. She leaped through it, expecting to get tangle in the mess of its vines but flew through it as if she just jumped into the air. She didn't relize the group of cats that were now mouse lengths away from her tail until the black one jumped for her, claws sheathed, and landed with an 'umph' on her back. She momentarily had the wind knocked out of her, once she caught her breath again she struggled under her pursuers weight. She finally stopped struggling and gave up, the tom very slowly got off her back, but before she could make another mad dash forward he had his teeth closed around her left ear. She followed him as to not get her ear chomped off. He ever so slighty whipered in her ear,**

**"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't hurt you did I?" She looked at him surprised by the sudden kindness and stammered,**

**"N-no. I'm f-fine." She told him before looking away. He kept ahold of her ear but did not bite hard, it felt more like a kit tugging at your tail. Once she was back through the ivy entrance to the camp he let go of her.**

**"Thank you Emeraldstorm." Said the cat she heard earlier as he padded across the large clearing to sit in front of her. **_**What was his name again? It was Fallen... Fallen something... Fallentree? Fallenleaf? Maybe it was Fallencloud... **_**She thought to herself. And as if reading her mind he answered, "I am Fallenstar, leader of Waterclan. And you are?" He said, resting his pine-green eyes on mine.**

**"I am Robintail of Thunderclan." I said quite proudly.**

Uh-oh. What is this strange Waterclan? Why won't they let her go home? And what's up with this strange leader?

I hope it wasn't too confusing for you... And if it was, please review the story or pm me and I will make it less confusing in the next chapter. And even if you werent confused, please please please review it! I'll be your best friend. okay, maybe I won't be your best friend... But still! PLEASE review it!!!

Thanks to anyone who reads my story! See you next chapter!

~Diamondtail

* * *


End file.
